


wAnT tO kNoW hOw I gOt ThEsE sCaRs

by TheJesterXIII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterXIII/pseuds/TheJesterXIII
Summary: wHeN yOu NoTiCeD sOmEoNe ThAt WeNt UnNoTiCeD. you try to hide an no one wwould let you. just because you hide behide stupid hipster glasses, stupid cape. I nOtICe YoU aNd WoNt LeT yOu. I sucks at this, basically Gamzee fallin red for Eridan and Dave doesn't seem to like it.





	1. dIfFeReNt

~Karbro told me to write down all my motherfuckin thoughts. This is my thoughts, kinda of motherfuckin deep right? Guess, I got my motherfuckin knowing on or something, cause, i learned something a few days ago. Eridan fishdick Ampora, wasn't a bad motherfucker as i first thought. It all started when we all went to the fucking ocean, only knows how karbro got me to go. But there I was, on the sandy beach, alike any other normally day, when I not doing other motherfucking things. This is when we all decided to get in the water. I gotta tell you Journalbro, that was the most motherfuckin scariest shit, I have ever done, in my whole life.

Karbro got me out on the dock, I just tilted my head down, to see my self in the water, I gotta tell ya Journalbro, I looked motherfuckin scared. My eyes was all wide and shit, and like huge as a motherfucker. I couldn't sea the bottom, due to sand doing its normal motherfuckin natural thing, and what the motherfuckin not. This is when I felt, something touch me from be hide, and then the water was getting fuckin closer with each second.

I froze like a forestbeast, in a spotlight. The water was all around me, it was slipper, and warm feeling. Kinda like my motherfuckin slime. I don't know how long I motherfuckin stayed under, not till I was gasping for air, with Eribro all in my motherfuckin face, ask me all kind of fucked up things, coughing, I couldn't answer the motherfucker. When I sat up, I noted the motherfucker, had jumped in cape in all to get my ass. His hair was flat on his head, and his cape and shirt cling to his body, like a second motherfuckin skin.

I didn't know what to say. I never saw this side of the motherfucker before. He always, was so fuckin far away from everyone one, I didn't knew he cared about any motherfucker, other then Feferi. I heard Karbro, shoutin at Eridan, and slowly turn head towards my best fuckin moirial of all times. He told me that Sollux had thrown Eridan, because he didn't care where Eridan went, he didn't look, as he sent Eridan flying knocked me into the motherfuckin water, but because of my something, I wasn't paying attention to karbro as he explained something called physics, he himself got left behide on the dock. When Eridan had noticed, I all got pushed into the water, he stood up and dove iin get me. I still don't got my motherfuckin understand on about this deep shit. I hope you can motherfuckin help a bro out Journalbro, Karbro, seems to think you will, and if that motherfucker thinks you well, then I know you will.

Gamzee Makara. HoNk ):o) ~

Gamzee put down the pen, as he reread what he wrote, he could careless if it didn't make any sense to anyone other then himself, as he gave the journal a lazy smile, and shut it. He was still confused, and it showed on the frown upon his normally grinning face. He wanted answer to why, Eridan has saved him, why had he went through all the trouble to save the purple blooded troll, and not just let him drown.

They only way he could get an answered to his questions, was to ask the violet blooded sea troll, and with that, he got up and walked to his teleporter. When he got to the main lab, he only saw a few troll, no a one of them was the one he wanted, so he moved towards the teleporter with aquarius sign on it. It lead to the front steps of a Eridan's new home. The prince that lived in a ship, moved on with his life. This was of course, after a bad argument with his ex-moirial Feferi. Eridan had completely ostracized himself away from everyone. Gamzee couldn't understand why. A lot had changed after the kids showed up. Gamzee stood for a moment thinking about the last time, he saw the violet blooded troll.

Dave the blonde haired male, even the thought of the human made Gamzee growl, as he begin to recall those events. Eridan for his part had, showed up late, he walking in with out farfan. Gamzee noticed his uneasiness, as he talked to Kanaya and Karkat, before Feferi approached him. He seemed slightly happy, but Gamzee could tell that he wasn't happy at all. He had to watch Karkat fake his emotions all the time. It all started with Feferi introducing all the kids. Jade was excited to see Eridan, even went as far as to hug the prince of hope, who was so confused, he just stood there dumbfounded. Rose gave a polite nodded of her head towards him, and John smiled and waved. It wasn't till they reached Dave Strider that all the shit began to get flip.

The human didn't seem to understand that flirting wasn't a good idea, when it came to trolls, especially towards the violet blooded one. The blonde male, smirked as he began to shower the poor violet with tons of complaints, that it even made Feferi blush and turn away. It got everyone attention, even Terezi noticed it. Gamzee didn't know why, but he felt a rage boil up inside of himself, when the human lifted Eridan scarf away from his neck. To see his neck gills, while the poor sea troll, was stuttering, and moving complete away. Smacking the pink fleshed hand away from his body.

After the third time of this happening, Gamzee growled, he couldn't stand it anymore. He kept thinking, ripe shred, destroy the human in aviator glass bleed. When he grabbed the human by his front, he pulled back his left hand and let a powerful punch land on the base of the younger mans jawline. He was going to punch him again, blinded by the red haze of his rage. When he felt the soft papping, on his face and heard Karkat shushing him. Calming down, the purple blooded troll, blinked and looked at the now bleeding human on the ground. He could feel the slow rising of rage, begin to slowly boil, festering under his gray skin, as he looked down at the pathetic pink flesh being.

Eridan had complete disappeared without anyone noticing at all. Gamzee frowned deeper when he looked around the room only to not find, not a single violet blooded troll, but a lot of confused and frighten faces. Looking back down, at the Dave human, he growled out a warning. Even his best mateTavros, seem to be a little frighten of him. As he attempted to help Dave to his feet. Wanting nothing of that, Dave stood on his own, and brushed away the dirt on his pants, and licked at his split lip. Karkat had told him to leave, and he did.

Ever since then Eridan hadn't been seen. This made Gamzee grumpy, he wanted to know if he was alright. And with that thought he raised his hand and knocked on the front door of the Ampora's new home.


	2. wwhy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's take on the events that happened at the beach and the human party,

Don't own, read and enjoy, spellin grammer mistakes? Fuck em.

~Dear Book Of Lost Hope;

I don't wwhy I evver write in you. your JUST as HOPELESS as I AM, howwevver your the only thing, that I can glub to and you wwont tell me to go fuck myself, or some other hurtful wwords. Of late, I havve been rather confused on some turn of evvents.

The day wwe all wwent to the beach, it wwas a planned day. Wwe all decided to go as a group, just us trolls, wwhale they decided, I wwas forced to go. Gamzee and Karkat wwere the last to showw up. Though I kinda of expected Gamzee to showw up last, wwith his moirial givvin, wwe all kneww he hated the wwater, more then Sollux and Nepeta. I wwas minding my owwn business, wwalking up and down the dock, looking dowwn into the wwater. Evveryone had brought their bathing suits but, Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, and myself. I wwasn't in the mood for swwimming, specially in such a lake. I wwas disgusted by the liter that filled it, a reminder on wwhy I hated landwwellers.

I guess, Sollux, had gotten in his head, evvery time, I glare at the wwater, I wwas plottin someone death. Those began a rather pointless, argument betwween us. Fef, was in the wwater so, I couldn't count on her stoppin her ovver emotional matesprit. Sighin, I couldn't keep the hate out of my vvoice. He wwould also do this, come ovver to me, wwhen no one else is around, an make is seem like I WWAS the one WWHO started it.

He kneww shoutin at me callin me names, wwouldn't do him any good, so he shovved me. I nearly lost my balance and almost fall into the wwater, on the unclean side. I shout at him, tellin him to stop, if I fall into the wwater, something could get stuck in my gills. His wwords, still haunt me evven noww. 'No one would mith you. If I cuttled you now, I bet, not a single person would athk, Where did Eridan go?' he smirked, thinking himself right. I noww for a fact, if I disappeared Feferi, and Karkat wwould havve a heart attack, but at this point I wwas to far gone, in my owwn rage to care much. An I quickly shovved him back for his wword.

He didn't think I wwould, the look on his face wwas priceless. Though I believve my look could, havve mirrored his, wwhen I felt, myself being lifted, then throwwn. I knocked into something, wwhen I looked up to see a almost white lookin Karkat, I gasped, Gamzee, clown troll that couldn't swwim! Sollux, had throwwn me into GAMZEE. I quickly stood, and dovve into the wwater. I felt, my second lids, movve ovver my eyes as I looked around for Gamzee.

He was sinkin, dowwn wwards. I let out a sigh of relief, as I swwam towwards him. He wwasn't panicking, an that wwasn't a good thing, but it also meant he wwasn't gonna drowwn for lack of oxygen. I grabbed him, and pulled him towward the surface. Wwhen wwe broke the wwaters barrier, I heard Gamzee gasp, but he took in wwater, and began to cough. I pulled him up the ladder, and onto the dock. Lookin him ovver, I asked him alot of questions, I felt dumb noww, for doin so, but in my wworried state of mind. That all wwas forgotten.

Karkat explained to Gamzee wwhat had happened, an left. A wet scarf and cape is somefin, I don't like alot. Not evven a breath or twwo later, I wwas being trolled by Feferi and Karkat. Askin me wwhere I wwent. I told them home to change out of wwet clothin, but I nevver returned.

Wwhen wwe had the party to get to knowwn the humans. I almost raised a fit about it. It wwas bad enough I had to go an be surrounded by people wwho I kneww hated me, I didn't wwant to add more.

I kept to myself, wwalkin in quietly, the only people wwho notices me, wwas Karkat, Gamzee an Feferi. I asked Kan, wwhat had she an her human rose had been up to. Wwe talked politely to one another, wwith Karkat, askin me more personal questions, about the state of my person. I ignored them, Feferi came ovver wwith three of the humams. Rose, wwho I kneww wwas Kan, matesprit. Jade, and John Karkat wwannable matesprit.

I wwas surpised by the Jade human wwhen she hugged me, she asked me some questions about my gills, and my body temperature. I just blinked at her, not reely knowwin wwhat she wwas talkin about, Rose just nodded to me, and John, wwavved smiling like a. . . dork. . that wwhat Kar calls him.

Feferi lead Kar, Gam, an myself towards the last human. Davve Strider. he reminded me as Sol, just more pink, and less lisp like. The first thing out of his mouth wwas. "Hey Angel fish" I thought he wwas talkin to fef, but he grabbed the bottom of my scarf, pulling me closer to him. I could feel my cheeks lightin up wwith my royal blood color. He didn't stop either, he kept goin on and on. It wwasn't till he asked me howw sensitive my gills wwere, if he licked them and sucked on them, wwould it turn me on. If his wwords wwasn't ovver board, his actions wwere. Evvery one kneww me and fef hated people askin about our gills, evven touchin them. I stepped awway smackin at Striders hands, wwantin them awway from myself.

I turned to sea, Gamzee wwas growwlin, I don't knoww wwhy I thought it wwas Sol, but he quickly attacked the human, grabbin his shirt, and punchin him in the face. I wwas in shock, I didn't come here for this to happen. Sneaking out the back, as evveryone wwas wwatchin Karkat shushed Gamzee, and John asked Davve if he wwas alright. I left on that note.

I don't understand wwhy Gamzee wwas so angry wwith Davve, but gamzee also eat soper slime. I guess I nevver understand the high as a kite troll.

No Hope for Me

Eridan Ampora~

Eridan moved his hands away from his keyboard, looking at everything he wrote, going thorough and correcting some of the mistake he had made. Sighing, he gave it a title, and was about to close it when he heard a knock at his front door, his house was huge yes, but when everything is a quiet as a graveyard. You could hear a pen drop on the other side of the manor, and swear it was right next to you.

Getting up, he decided he didn't care what he was wearing, he want to know why there was someone at his door. Though as he made his way to the door, he felt slightly subconscious, he was wearing just a pair of violet pjs, his side gills and his neck gill was exposed for anyone to see, however he couldn't go back now. Stopping in front of his front door, he sighed. Smoothing back his unstyled hair. As he slowly opened the door, to see the one person in the world he never would have expected.

"Wwhat do you wwant Strider!"

Sorry for the cliff hanger. XD


	3. lets do lunch sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider was always wondering about what happened during the meet and greet. This is his take on what happened.

If there was one thing the world known about my family. It was that we seemed to have a strange and strong attraction towards, anything we considered cute. Every one of us had at least one thing, that we would willing admit, we found adorable. Bro Strider, consider horses to be majestic animals. Now Ponies on the other hand, he had a strong love for them, and willingly consider them to be adorable. Dirk Strider, was a odd one, he consider only British speaking nerds to be cute. This of course meant he was only talking about Jake English. He also had a soft spot for ponies as well. Alpha Dave, though he looked, sounded and some times acted like me. I consider him another person. Alpha, could find anything, if not everything he saw to be adorable, in one fashion or another, and me, I just had a thing for Hello Kitty.

Being a Time player in the game allowed me some liberties. Of course being able to see myself die over and over again wasn't a bonus in my books, however being able to see the different outcomes of some of my actions helped me, not follow in my other dead alternate time line selves.  
The one and only person that had made me stop and think about my life was just a different yet simiaral time line.  
Alpha Dave made me think, he also really messed up my whole world, with only a single chat. While I was playing the game I found him. and we had gotten on the discussion of cute things, along with some of our darkest secrets and fears.

. Alpha had explained to me, he had found a troll to be the single most adorable thing, he couldn't take his eyes off this troll. He carried on like a love sick nerd, I had scoffed at him. I saw his raised brow as he softly chuckled at him. Those began why he liked the color violet. I was confused at first why.  
He told me it was the color of a certain troll when they blushed. The color stained their face and over their ears. He was starting to sound like some love sick man in one of John's romcoms. I couldn't believe how lame he was sounded. Even though I was confused I let him explain, it was uncool to interrupt someone talking. John got like this when he was talking about Nick Cage. It was just best to pretend to listen then move on with my life. 

We got on the topic of relationships, I told him I wasn't in one. He told me, he was trying to fill a flush quadrant with a violet blooded troll. For the life of my I couldn't understand why. Trolls played by a whole new set of rules I rather not play ball in. I told him in a blunt manner, he only shrugged it off. He seemed very determined and head over horns to pail this troll. I couldn't do more then just stare at him over aviators at every word that began to pour out of the others mouth. I couldn't believe what I was fucking hearing. An older, and a different/timeline/dimension wanted to not only fuck or pail a troll, he was falling hard for the troll like a love sick high school girl in all John's movies. How the single fuck could one troll, a violet blood at that, could change his other self. I had to figure this shit out, the who, had captured another me heart, and the how. How did this troll managed to capture a Strider's attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had told John multiple times, a let get to know the human's party was not only, the lamest fucking thing every, but a huge waste of time. I hated spending time with John, when his boyfriend/matesprit Karkat was around. Karkat had this way of pissing me off and I kinda want to punch him in the face, and not give any of the fucks, if that might land me in his black spot or some shit. I could feel the uncool sigh, as I walked away from John and Karkat to get some music going. If I had to be stuck here, might as well, make the best out of it.

I was in heaven, music flowed from my finger tips, I could feel myself became the slave to the goddess of music. I looked up from my dex, to see how wicked sick everyone though my beats were. A few bodies moved to the beat, though not alot. Though it wasn't like I was performing for a club, I know it would have been packed full then. I looked around to see what everyone else was up to, when I saw a cape fan out as a person turn and walked towards a group of trolls. My first though was who the fuck wears a cape anymore. Then I remember something Alpha had told me. The violet blooded troll, wear a cape. I couldn't help my curiosity, as I pulled up a mixed playlist, and walked off my little stage.

I walked off to set down away from the dance floor, I didn't need to up and talk to him yet. I knew someone would be like oh HEY your just got here, and introduction would happen. I was really glad no one payed me much attention, or could see my eyes. Though I guess I was been a creeper, I just wanted to know why my Alpha self liked this troll. From what I saw, gray fingers adorned with lots of golden jewelry. Light blue and dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Tight fitting black and blue stripped pants, and two-tone shoes. If this guys clothing didn't scream I AM A HIPSTER, then his glasses and his hair did. He was tall, taller then me. I could feel my brow raise when I though that. Taller then me, but skinner.

This guy was talking to Kanaya and Karkat, both didn't seem to have much problem with him. Mr. Hipster, seemed tense about something, his eyes never seemed to wonder more then, to look back and forth at the two trolls, he was currently talking too, how strange. Did he have some fear of being around large crowds or something. I saw a hippie like troll bounce her way over to him. I noticed the change in behavor, when she talked to him. He seemed less tense, relaxed and his hands didn't shake as much.

I remember trolls acted different around a pale person, however I couldn't remember the word. She laced her arms with one of his, and played let's meet the humans guide. I was glad no one was watching me, I could help the half smile at his reaction when, Jade suddenly glomped him. Mr. Hipster arms had hung limply by his side. Unsure if he should hug her, or push her away. I couldn't hear, but I could tell, Jade was questioning him, for his face light up a interesting violet, as the tip of his fin ears shot up, and twitched a little. Much like a cat, when hear a high pitch noise. Rose and John where both boring, being the polite of us, she gave him a handshake. John was just a derp and waved at him.

When the hippie troll and a few others came over to me, I had already been slumped back in my chair, messing with my phone. I was giving then names of all the Trolls. Gamzee Makara, clown troll, and I gave no fucks about him, just raise a brow and went back to my phone. Karkat Vantas, even less of the fucks, he was my best friends matesprit thing. Finally she pointed to the other sea troll, Mr. Hipster himself. "This is Eridan Ampora, he is our Prince of Hope, his an Aquarius, which means his blood is violet. My name is Feferi-" and I gave up listening to her after that.

I racked my brain Ampora, I heard that before. It meant water vase in latin, Also the Aquarius pouring water into the river styx or something like that. From the wave lines on his black long sleeve shirt. I could have guessed what blood color he was from it. These symbols and colors, seemed to be a big deal for trolls. Now that Eridan was finally in front of my, I could get a better look at him.

His black shirt was loose around his chest. Which only made me want to know what he was hiding. Alpha had told me all sea trolls was all smooth and streamline figured. I wanted to know how toned his gray smooth figure was. Traveling my eyes down his body, they came to rest on those tight fitting pants that, stretched over the violet sea trolls hips. I could feel my mouth begin to water, with all kinds of ideas for those hips, and what laid underneath them. I never consider having to like only one gender, hell I didn't care if they crossed dressed. With how Eridan Ampora had carried himself, and looked even though, I rather seem him in something more red, however he was at the top of my To Do List.

Feferi had finally stopped talking, I took this as hey it your turn to say something, and well, I rather introduce myself to this little slice of heaven that walked in. "Hey Angelfish" I couldn't help the purr, in my voice as I reached out, and grabbed the bottom of Eridan's scarf. I felt strange why did I say that, and why was a grabbing his scarf like a freaking creeper? I I wanted to know why this violet blooded troll had captured my other self, but I didn't want to be a pervert. I felt the need to get something from him, and with that my brain slowly slipped into uncoolness, and I began to molest him, unwillingly. Something was up with this Eridan Ampora, when he hadn't even spoken a single word to me, and already I wanted to see what a sea troll looked like.

I saw violet spread across Eridan's cheeks, down his neck, over his throat, and to the tip of his fin ears. Oh why the hell was this turning me on. I saw the pools of violet, so expressive, so filled with emotion. I couldn't help but think, that I was looking into his soul. I couldn't believe the things that began to spill out of my mouth. "So Eridan, what would your gills taste like, if I licked them. Would it be salty like the sea? If I sucked on them, would they feel smooth or rough against my tongue. Would it turn you on, make your bugle unsheathe itself, and make your nook so wet with your violet genetic material." What the fuck did I just say to this poor troll, where in the fuck did my filter and brain go? I felt off, like someone else was using my body, and I just happened to be their to know something was fucked up.

I felt my hand lift up and pull away at Eridan's scarf , I saw three small slits, they flared up in emotion. I felt my hands being smacked away. What I didn't understand was why, that had turned me on even more. I never though I could be into the BDSM kind of stuff, but hey why the fuck not. I didn't know that Gamzee, seem to have a small unnoticed claim on Eridan.

That was till I felt the front of my shirt being grabbed and I was punched in the face. Cursing, because it hurt a fucking lot. I fall to the floor and wiped the bottom lip off. I felt my body and mind return, and I had gotten control over it once more. I stood up not wanting to help, I told Tavros to forget about it. Guess I said the wrong thing, because Gamzee raised his hand to punch me again. I got down into a strife position, ready to defend myself.

I was happy for once that Karkat had been around, he shoosh and pap his friend. As I walked away with John. I explained to him, I didn't know why, I said all the things I did, he understood and told me he would be right back. Later I was told a troll called Vriska had fucked with me, and I felt like a huge asshole, and I was really pissed off at this bitch. Though It wasn't me who really said or did anything, I need to apologize to Eridan.

I asked Rose and she wasn't helpful, so I turn my search for Kanaya, I explained the need to apologize, and she pointed me in the right direction. It took me a while to find his house, okay to find his estate. I walked over to his Door, holy shit, this guy knew how to live. I waited a few mins, and heard the door handle move and it flow open. To reveal a wet dream on the other side.

"Wwhat do you wwant Strider!"I had to play it cool, I didn't have no one fucking around in my head this time, so I raise a brow at Eridan, and his smoking hot body.

"I came to tell you something." he didn't seem to be convinced that I meant any good. "Vriska had did some voodoo thing on me, and caused me to act more or less like a horny dick to you. I came here to say. I am sorry, she is a bitch"

Hey it was true, the bitch made me look like a dick. Not my fault. Eridan's violet eyes widen, as he just stood there and stared at me."Vvriska is a bitch, no need to apologize for her, guess she just wwanted to fuck wwith me"

His stutter was adorable, though I kept my face in check, didn't need to smile and frighten him. "Yeah so I have been told alot. So look, I want to make it up to you, even if it wasn't me. How about lunch some time?"

He just stared at me, as if I had insulted his mother or something. Did I say something wrong, I was complete new to all thing trolls. "Shore, Davve, just not noww." I did say later, but he seem to be busy.

"Cool." I said as I took out my phone and handed it to him. "Whats your handle?" Eridan looked at my phone surprised and with a slight blush he took it. After he was finished, he returned it back. I looked down to see, what he had written. *CA: this is davve* so he knew, my handle and not to close it. Thinking I was a stalker or something, Smart move, and rather smooth move.

"Alright then I sea you around." I coudn't help, but use a fish pun, his blush made it all the worth the uncoolness. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, he was cold, but fucked it. I gave him a two finger salute and began to walk off. "caligulasAquarium huh, sounds deep and dark, though I think I might enjoy getting a little wet and wild" I said to no one. I was happy, and fuck everyone else.

My name is Dave Strider, and I might be falling for Eridan Ampora.


	4. sMiLeS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone for first liking my story, because honestly, I almost gave up on this story, however I might as well finish it out, or else right lols. Thanks guys for reading it, and to all the people who review you all are so wonderful, and to everyone that favorite it, why? But thank you! XD

 

The clown troll raised his hand to knock at the door once more. He was told often he was a patience troll, but he didn't care much, he could wait to get thing done a little longer then most. Rising his hand once again, however he paused, when the door magically opened before him.

_'Hold the motherfuckin huskphone. When did Eribro get to look so motherfuckin hot!'_  the clown troll thought in his twisted mind. Gamzee could not keep his eyes off of Eridan. To his credit, being the highest blooded land troll, he never saw a sea troll half dressed before, in fact Gamzee and most of the other troll minus Feferi, had never saw Eridan in any of the forms of under. Standing in nothing, but a pair of violet color pjs, was causing the sopor eating juggalo clowns thinking pan to fizzle a little.

Eridan did not seem to like the fact Gamzee was staring at him, so Gamzee smiled at him, if anything just to distracted sea troll, however it caused a glare to be sent his way, he wasn't sure what he did, but he felt a knot begin to twist and turn in his food sack.

"Hey mutherfucker, I just came by to talk to you." it was a timid, but filled with hope, since purple blooded troll didn't like the fact Eridan looked about ready to slam the door in his face. His violet eyes widen with shock, which was replaced by disbelieve shortly after.

"I highly doubt that Gam, if kar is to-" Gamzee rose his hands up to stop the violet blooded troll "Hold that mutherfuckin thought, Karbro didn't send me here. I sent myself mutherfuckin here, to check up on Eribro myself."

Gamzee like to think he could read some trolls will. Karkat was his best friend, he had to read between the lines alot, but Eridan seemed like an open book written such an different text, the bard of rage, didn't even think he could even manage with out flipping his shit. Anger, doubt, disbelief, were just a few of the emotions that ran rampaged on the princes face.

Gamzee was unsure of this, normally trolls either told him to go away, or to come in. Eridan did neither, just stood their with the most mix up emotions running across his face. The most saw emotions were self loathing, hopeless and abandonment, which caused Gamzee blood pusher to hurt at the sight, the clown troll had about enough of it. Walking forward, the bard hugged the prince. Given he was slightly taller then the prince, the land troll didn't care, as he pressed him closer to his body.

Eridan felt stiff in his arms, cold as ice, and soft. He thought back on how he comforter his best friend. Raising hand up, Gamzee lightly carded his hand thought ungelled black hair. Allowing his other hand to rub up and down on the sea dwellers back. What surprise Gamzee the most was the fact Eridan allowed it for so long, before the prince blow up. Gamzee loved the feeling of having the cold sea troll in his arms. It felt so different then when he done it to Karbro, but the clown troll was beginning to think, Eridan was falling into a different quadrant the most.

The strength of which Eridan pushed him away was shocking, when he never really thought Eridan to be a strong person. Now, however with the look of great distrust, and more then just a little angry, the prince seemed to be really upset on the matter of being hugged and comfortable.

Gamzee forgot that Feferi wasn't caring toward Eridan. She wasn't the a good friend, let alone, Eridan's best friend, but Gamzee couldn't think when Eridan was glaring at him, as if he had done something wrong again.

"Gam wwhat in the glubbin undertow do you think your doin?" Gamzee couldn't help the wicked smile that hearing Eridan speak pulled onto his face. "I was hugging a mutherfucker, who seemed like the need one. Eribro, I am here for you, and not because a mutherfucker saved me from death not to long ago, I wanted to say thanks, and that I am mutherfuckin here for you " the bard placed his hand on Eridan forearm.

As the sea troll, just stared at him with his violet eyes, Gamzee couldn't help the smile that graced his face once more. "Don't think about it Eribro. I just wanted to make sure or shore you were mutherfuckin all right, we haven't heard from you, or you storm away anytime we do. "

The Prince just continued to stare at Gamzee as if the clown was telling him, he had just killed his lusus. "I-I-" Eridan tried, but couldn't get out, Gamzee smiled brightly as he moved to hug Eridan again.

The bard nearly jumped out of his own skin, when he felt cold hands wrap around his slightly warmer body. Gamzee felt so proud that he had melted a little, of the ice the around the cold prince. From what Karbro had told him, Eridan was a genius when it came to strategy and other military like things, the clown troll wanted to see Eridan mind in action.

"So what a mutherfuck up to today?" Gamzee asked thought it was mumbled into Eridan's ungelled hair. Raising his head up, Eridan stared at Gamzee with widen violet eyes, that was shinny from attempt not to cry. "Nothin reely, just wwonderin around my hivve, i wwas thinkin of wwatchin somefin." Gamzee didn't know why, but his stutter and mispronouncing of thing, was all kinds of the word cute to him.

"Can I join a mutherfuck in, the watching of a movie?" Eridan blinked as he stared opened mouthed at Gamzee, not seeming to understand what he had just asked. "Um shore, come in." Eridan said as he moved away from Gamzee's arm and moved into the his hive. Gamzee let a bright large smile grace his face, he was going to enjoy this alot, he could already tell. As the door to the outside world closed, either troll saw the lone figure standing off to the side watching their whole exchange.


End file.
